where are we?
by bluekitnaru
Summary: hated as a child and given a power by an unknown being , thrown into a new world can Naruto cope? what is his power? is it even a power or is it a curse? completely ignores cannon first story revamped still probably sucks


Disclaimer: I no own Naruto

Summary: swept away as a child Naruto races though the dimension trying to find his way back to his only known home. First story, so bear with me. A/n i revamped everything I've tried to change their interactions a little more and make its flow more smoothly.  
"hi"-talking ~ hi~-thinking - prologue-

It was dark and the smell was rancid, the sound of small footsteps rang all throughout the alleyways. Shouts could be heard cries of demon and die you worthless freak, filled the void in the darkness of the little boy; dirty, cold and in a lot of pain, dashed though the back allays trying to escape. The villagers were closing in fast, it seemed as if tonight was out to get that little boy. The villagers quickly surrounded the little boy and started beating his already beaten, bruised body.  
A tortured scream pierced the air. The boy fearing his for his life, begged for mercy. Just as the last deathly blow neared, a swirling of colorful energy engulfed the area. bathing its occupants in a bright light. When the light faded all traces of the boy vanished.

-WIGHT VORTEX-

A being dressed in a black cloak turns to his companion and asks "are you for certain this is the boy we are looking for?" "If he isn't then sadly he will not live to abuse this power" the companion who is dressed in a blue cloak not unlike her friend in black says with a sad tone. "Well let's get stared "The black hood waves his hand indicting to the unconscious, floating child in front of them." .yes I suppose we have to". The Blue hood said beings then both simultaneously bent over the small child chanting in a tongue so old and strange one would never be able to copy it. The boy began to glow overcome by sensations he began to scream curling into himself. A power that if in the wrong hands would be dangerous bestowed on this one special innocent boy so that he may learn and prepare for what's to come. The power above all powers.

-ch 1-  
A bright flash of light, a small thud and groaning could be heard. A tall black haired pretty woman named akane was doing her normal jog on Saturday, when she ran across a horrid sight. blood and lots of it. The blood of was everywhere it was on, around, and even under the (hopefully only unconscious) child lying in the grass ,in the middle of the park.~Why oh why would someone do such a thing~. Staring in horror at the sight akane immediately dilled 911 on her phone and rushed to the child checking to see if he's alright, during which she notices he's blond , covered in blood,and is very dirty. ~he's so small, he can't be any older than 4~ akane thought while she checks for a pulse. His hart is barely beating just enough to keep him the ambulance arrived, medics rushed on two the scene and quickly got him on the stretcher to be taken to the hospital. On the way one of the medics asked what happened akane told them how she just happened to find the little boy like that. The medics moved the boy to the ambulance, the boy was in serious condition; he had a broken arm and leg, his left wrist was snapped, and his eyes were injured. It was unknown if they would have permanent damage.

When the ambulance got to the hospital, the boy was rushed immediately into surgery.  
"He's stabilize for now" said Doctor shun Michi "he is in the healing coma and should wake up sometime in the next few days or so" Dr. Michi walked over to the nurse counter and wrote down his phone number "we will contact you as soon as he wakes up". And just as Dr. Michi said, two worrying days later the hospital called to tell her he was waking up and should be coherent enough to talk. -naruto-  
As Naruto slowly regained wakefulness, first thing he notice is the smell;it smelled like a hospital ~oh no not again I hate hospitals~ he stared to panic especially when he couldn't open his eyes. Naruto quickly felt his could feel the bandages and he noticed the bed was softer and more comfortable than anything he'd ever slept on before.~ I wonder if I'm still in the leaf village and if im what is going on with the doctors they hate me~. Naruto could hear footsteps coming closer and started to panic again.~Oh no what will I do those doctors are mean they will just give me shots or hurt me but if I'm not in the leaf village maybe they could make the pain go away and if grandpa Sarutobi is with them I know they will be nice at least while he is here and then I can escape~. The doorknob started turning and naruto got ready to try to see if he could leave before they hurt him.

As Dr. Michi led akane to the little boy's room he told her " now i have not got a chance to talk to him yet so I don't know how he will react to you or anyone. ~I wonder what his name is or if he knows what happed to him?~ She thought." I will try not to startle him too much" akane promised "Now here's his room let's hope he's awake and remembers what happened to him". Dr. Michi said in deep thought "we already started looking for missing kids that fit his description but nothing has come of it".  
They entered room 14. Walking inside they saw the small boy trying to sit up in bed. Dr. Michi walked quickly to his side and said "no, no don't sit up yet it'll hurt you more that way". stareing at nothing The little boy tilted his head and asked timidly with a dry throat "who are you?" Looking at the little boy in front of him Dr. Michi said softly "hello little one do you remember what happened"?  
"No"he said hesitantly "who are you people? You don't sound like my normal nurse!" Asked the little boy ~Oh he has such a little voice~ thought Dr Michi "my name is Dr. Shun Michi what is your name"? "what did he mean by a normal nurse?" Asked akane curious."Hmm my name is Naruto " said the little boy adorably cocking his head to the side like a cat." Does this mean that I'm not in the leaf village anymore"? Both Dr. Michi and akane looked at naruto weirdly "Well Naruto we currently are in a town called newway and is the leaf village where you live?" Dr. Michi asked in an even tone while trying to think of where this leaf village would be at."yes the leaf village is where I live and I never heard of A newway" Naruto said bravely puffing his little chest out. Dr. Michi Stared at this brave boy in wonder . "Hey Listen since I don't know whare that is do you know their number?"

A/N and I'm trying to fix the second and third chapter and hopefully start the fourth soon sorry isn't much but it's better than nothing.


End file.
